Bearbees do Wonders
by demonqueen21
Summary: wolfram and yuuri have a spat and conrad cheers yuuri up


Ok. Here is my next fanfic and thx to Javer 212 .net/u/2136630/ for telling me to use bearbees in my fic otherwise I never would have thought of this. So thx to him. He's not gay and he's new so he doesn't have any stories up yet. Well anyway here is my story! : D

Disclaimer: I do not own kkm.

Paring: Yuuri/Conrad (againXD)

Warning: this is a male/male pairing. Do not flame!!! Also mild spoiler alert.

Rating: T for minor suggestive themes

BEARBEES DO WONDERS

Yuuri sat at his desk sighing. He was finished with all his paperwork but when Conrad came asking if he wanted to play ball he refused. Conrad started to worry and asked what was wrong.

"It's Wolfram. He's mad at me for some reason and we had a fight in front of Greta… now she thinks we hate each other." He told Conrad.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Heika. Children have an imagination, I'm sure she just thinks you guys had a spat and already made up. Besides Wolfram wouldn't want Greta to think you guys hated each other, right?" he tried to make Yuuri feel better.

"I guess." He smiled. "Thanks Conrad, that makes me feel much better!"

"Well then, how about that game?"

"Sure!" he said eagerly.

Outside while they were playing they didn't notice that Greta was watching them. She had a talk with her other father and felt better about the fight. She looked up and saw something amazing.

"Ahaha. Daddy, Uncle look! It's bearbees!" she shouted, pointing at the sky.

They looked up to see a swarm of bearbees flying in the direction of the guest quarters.

"Well, look at that. I suppose it is mating season again." Conrad said to Yuuri.

"Yeah. Hey, remember that time when me and Wolfram thought that they were monsters. After that Wolfram kept saying that they were our children." Yuuri was thinking back to episode 19.

"Wait! Daddy, does that mean the bearbees are my brothers and sisters?" Greta asked her adopted father.

Wolfram came out to hear the question his daughter asked. He beamed.

"Of course! The bearbees are your siblings because me and Yuuri were there to birth them!" Wolfram shouted to Greta.

"Yay! I'm going to go play with them!" she ran off.

*** (In Yuuri's bedroom) (2min later) ***

"Wolfram! Why did you tell her that?! It's not true!" Yuuri was shouting at his spouse.

"She's a child! She should believe whatever she wants to!" Wolfram shouted back.

"But you shouldn't dilute her with lies like that!"

"How are they lies?!"

"They're not our children! We were just there when they were born!"

"No! It was our love that let them survive!"

"Oh my God! Will you forget about that for a second! I'm just sick of it!" Yuuri shouted but immediately regretted saying it.

"Well, if you're so sick of it, then we're through! Got it! It's over!" Wolfram stormed out and saw Geika walking by. He went over and kissed him in front of Yuuri, Conrad, and, not knowing, Greta.

He grabbed and dragged Murata somewhere else in the castle.

"Daddy? Why is Wolfram kissing Uncle Murata?" Greta asked Yuuri.

"Oh, Greta. I'm sorry you saw that. Go play with the bearbees and we'll talk about it tomorrow. Ok?" Yuuri replied sadly.

"Well, Ok." She said skeptically.

She ran off and Yuuri and Conrad returned to his chamber.

"Oh, God. Why did she have to see that?" Yuuri asked Conrad.

"I'm sorry Heika." Conrad replied.

"Don't call me that."

"Of course, Yuuri. But you shouldn't try to get back with Wolfram."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, he already got with Geika and he wouldn't do that unless he was serious. And two," he leaned in and kissed Yuuri on the lips, "I'm here for you."

"Uh…" he was speechless.

Conrad smiled at him and asked if he liked him. Yuuri only had one answer, yes.

"I'll make you feel _much_ better. Just relax and do what I say…" Conrad persuaded Yuuri into bed.

He would work things out with Greta later, but that was the best night of Yuuri young life.

OWARI

Yay! I'm done! What do you think? Thank Javer 212 for part of the story line. Also plz review and challenge.

And Happy late Halloween! ^_^


End file.
